X Woman
by goddessa39
Summary: XmenBTVS. Buffy got preg on her 17th. Slight changes. BA. Professor X finds her a new mutant and Scott's cousin. They help out. More slayers are called, stc... : PLEASE REVIEW! 31105 beta'd kinda 14 chappies... HIATUS
1. His Death

**Title: **X-Woman

**Disclaimer: **I only own the fic, Liam, Elisabeth, and maybe a few little things here and there. Also, I am going to introduce a character made up by me. She will be in other fics too as a person depending on the fics. She is totally made up by me. I will try no to 'Mary Sue' her…

**Pairings: **BA, etc.

**Timeline: **Post Becoming pt.2 for BTVS. Post the first movie for Xmen. A little AU for Xmen though too.

**Genre: **Btvs/Xmen. Angst, adventure, etc.

**Chapter Summary: **Buffy leaves Sunnydale. Cerebro is alerted of something/someone.

**Summary: **Xmen/BTVS xover. Buffy got pregnant on her 17th birthday. Slight changes. B/A of course. Professor X finds her (a new mutant) and Scott's cousin. They help out. More slayers are called, etc... :) PLEASE REVIEW!

**Notes/Changes: **The time that Angelus had been out has only been a long two months, so she doesn't know she is pregnant. Dawn is not here-she just doesn't exist.

……………………………………

Buffy shoved the sword in his gut and lost all feeling as the sound reverberated around the room and imprinted in her mind. The sword her sister slayer gave her was lying on the ground a few feet behind her, and the one inside her lover was going to be replaced in the demonic statue.

It went too fast and too slow for her. He reached out to her, unsure of what he was doing, and Buffy had no idea why she didn't go with him. The only thing she wanted to do was grab his hand and follow him into the hell that she was responsible for throwing him into. But the portal already swallowed him up when she became aware of what was going on at all.

She went home and got her stuff that she could carry. She wrote a goodbye and sorry letter to her mother.

She said a silent goodbye to her friends, and watched them join in front of the school, then go inside.

She went back to the mansion, and saw that her friends had been there looking for her. Dust from the vampires remained on the ground, looking like no one had been there in a while. The sun caused a glare over to the side, and she said something she felt while staring at the empty room. Maybe he would hear her. "My love. I'm sorry. I can't handle being away from you, but so close to our memories. I'll go, and they're problems with the supernatural will be over- I won't be here to get them into trouble and watch them die." She ended her small message to the house when she ran out of room. One last look back and she left the house.

Numb.

She saw the 'Now Leaving Sunnydale' sign, and also saw the 'Come Back Soon.' On the back.

She thought about it to herself. "Maybe someday. But hopefully not soon." She said.

She didn't talk for the next two days, until she had to look for a job. She soon got one at 'Helen's Kitchen, and ran into a girl that had been a victim in Sunnydale, of denial and vampires. She saved her from a 'Hell' and gave her, her job and apartment. She left that night. 'Too many memories.' She was starting to make more memories of LA. Time to leave.

……………………………

**Xavier's School for 'Gifted' Children...**

Professor X sat on his wheelchair; using his machine he called Cerebro that helped him locate other mutants. He was getting confused. Professor Xavier was going through the new mutants, and he was trying to concentrate on a girl. But he got no feeling from her, and he couldn't always pinpoint her.

He finally got a reading on her. LA. He sighed as he took the helmet off and put it back on the desk. He turned his 'wheels' around and headed out of the machine, the door closing behind him. He talked through his mind, seeing as how he is telepathic and all.

"Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan, I have found a new mutant, and am getting strange readings off of her. I think we'd better go and retrieve her."

They replied; the line was still connected. It was Scott who spoke up. "Cool. Any ideas as to who she is?"

"No, it's like I am being blocked off of her mind. I am uneasy around it, but I think she needs help." The Professor replied.

Scott, Jean, Wolverine, and Storm went to the nearest elevator and went to the lower level, to suit up. Ten minutes later, they were in the jet.

The professor gave directions and within about twenty minutes, they were in range of the mutant. When they landed the jet in an alley, Logan went with Storm, while Cyclops went with Jean. Professor X went on his own, trying to track her, and lead the others to her.

He found her a few moments later, and was surprised. He recognized her off of one of Scott's pictures. And he couldn't get anything from her. He usually didn't probe without one's okay, but she was basically non responsive as she walked away slowly, as if she didn't even know he was there, or she was for that matter.

"I've found her but she doesn't seem to know she is being watched. Scott, I think I've seen her off of one of your photographs. She is in front of the club around the jet. She is walking slowly, so you should have plenty of time to get her." He finished giving them all directions, and waited for them.

Two minutes later, they had found her. Scott stood still for a moment, taking in his cousin's appearance. "Buffy?" he asked aloud, and slowly walked to her. She just kept slowly walking forwards.

She didn't notice anyone was taking notice of her. Her eyes stared blankly at the ground, not seeing. No one usually did notice strange things in these parts of cities. She would know. She had been going from foot to foot from city to city. She had ended up in LA again; she didn't know how. She probably got turned around. But Buffy didn't show any signs of caring.

"Buffy." Scott said again, trying to get her attention. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. The professor thought that even though she looked up, she wasn't really seeing him. He was right.

"Buffy. Some friends and I are here to help you. We need to get you safe." He said, in a way that made Buffy look like a small child. She just kept walking. Scott tried to turn her, not hard, but hard enough for her to feel it. Her body did what it was told, and walked with them, to wherever they were going. Logan and the others did not notice how Buffy's body reacted instinctively to the directions. Even though Buffy wasn't necessarily in charge or aware, the slayer in her and her body reacted.

Scott led her to the jet. The others were ahead of him. The door was opened and the women were already at the steering devices. Professor X was seated, and was waiting patiently for Scott to settle his cousin, and to sit down. When it was done, they were off.

…………………………

TBC

There will be other things going on, like school, so I'm sorry I do not continue often. Oh, does anyone know any really good other BA sites or fics? I am looking for Serena's 'Free Time' and 'The Meeting.' They're really good, but her site isn't up, and I want to find those fics… 2/25/05. Aren't you glad I at least ficed it? (Sorry I haven't tbs'd it lately. I'm going to try to now, but I'll nottify you on any changes to this if anything, well, changes...)


	2. Her Deaths

**Title: **X-Woman

**Chapter Summary: **The mansion and death of the slayer.

**N/C: **I am pretending that, in this fic, Scott's brother Terry is somewhere in California surfing, and his mom died in the plain crash. His dad is normal and not like Hank much. Scott was best friends with Celia and Buffy when they were little.

** See Chapter 1 for the other info stuff. **

………………………

**At Xavier's 'School'**

When they got back too the school, Scott led Buffy towards a bedroom at the Professor's request. He halted at the bed and watched Buffy fall into it rythmitically. She didn't sleep though. She just laid there staring at nothing. He was concerned.

He reminded himself to call his dad about this. His dad wasn't a mutant, but he understood that it wasn't some disease or something. He didn't personally like hanging around a bunch of kids with power over him, but the uneasiness was all that was there. He accepted his kids with it.

Terry, his little brother was surfing on some beach in California. He stopped by every now and then to say hi and check in. But once he learned to control his power, he went back to the beach. They were fine with it as long as he didn't get himself killed.

Scott looked after his cousin for a while, before leaving. It had been a long time since he had seen her. And she wasn't looking very good now anyway. He had missed her. They had been close friends, but then Celia had died. The two of them had never gotten over it, and they had drifted apart. He was saddened by her death, but it was Buffy who had shut everyone out. That included her parents.

Buffy had been the only other person in the room with Celia, and ended up with scratches. They had all assumed the Celia had scratched her during the seizure. Scott had forgotten something that Buffy had told him though. She had confided in him that she had tried to save her from the _thing_ that killed Celia, to be thrown across the room.

He left the room with a quick look at his cousin, and old childhood friend. She looked bad, like she hadn't been eating. He hadn't heard that she had returned to LA. He remembered his dad telling him that when Hank finally got his wanted divorce, Joyce had dragged her off to some small town two hours away. He shrugged and reminded himself to ask his dad about that too.

…………………………………

**12 hours later**

Professor X went with Scott to see how Buffy was doing. When they got there. They knocked on the door. When there was no answer for a few moments, they opened the door and walked in. Scott had told him about his childhood with her and Celia, but not the part that he had blocked out. Just that Buffy had had the traumatic experience of watching their other cousin die horribly.

When they opened the door, Scott was a bit shocked. She was in the exact same position she had been in when he left her there 12 hours earlier. She hadn't changed. That's when Logan decided to come in.

He was behind them, looking at the girl on the bed. She looked... bad. He felt a brotherly protective vibe. He had only gotten that vibe with Rogue, so he was curious about the girl. And then he heard it.

"Professor, her heart's slowing down." They were still until Logan rushed out. The two other men looked startled, and they motioned for him to get her to the sickbay. The Professor used his power to get Jean to the medical bay to prep the area.

Two minutes later, she was on a gurney/bed with two electrical clamps to her chest. They were giving her CCs of a heart and blood drug to speed her system up, trying to get it to work.

Ten minutes later, and an exhausting process afterwards, they had her heart beating again. And this is after she had flat-lined four different times. They hooked her up to a machine to watch her heart for them, and Jean went to do blood tests. The others left, and Storm joined her on the blood work.

Two hours later, Jean called the professor back, with the results. "Professor, this is strange. She has used as much of the drugs as possible, which is also impossible because of the work the body has to do. And her body is healthy in every way, except that it is malnourished. And the scan only pointed about three/out of thousands of X genes. I even checked the machine twice, with the same results as before. Then there is the fact that her body is healing rapidly- not as fast as Wolverine's, but fast enough. There's nothing I can find that shows why she would have flat-lined though. Her body is extraordinarily strong."

The professor took this in, and looked at Jean. He knew something else was up. "What else is it Jean?" She sighed.

"I find this almost impossible, because she hasn't really eaten, but..." She sighed again, not wanting to be put in this girl's position. "She's pregnant professor. And the small fetus looks to be about 8 or 9 weeks. If she was eating properly, she would be showing in a few weeks."

He was quiet for a time while he took it in. "Well, I think we aught to tell Scott. He should be the one to tell her." Both doubted that the poor blonde girl as aware of this fact.

Jean nodded and went back to working. She was getting curious about this girl. Storm was still busy over the microscope. Jean went to the computer and typed away.

………………………

**A few hours later…**

The Professor had just told Scott the news a few moments ago. He was a bit shocked, and still trying to get it through his head. His favorite cousin was pregnant, depressed, and not at her home. He wondered if she even knew about her pregnancy. He doubted her friends and family would. So he asked the professor about it.

"Professor, do you think we should contact her closer family about this?" He asked. He waited for his answer.

"No, not now anyway. She is still unconscious, and I doubt that she would want to see her family or friends in that state. Maybe you should call your father though. He is a nice man and would probably support her.

Scott nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." He replied honestly. And a few moments later, he walked off to the phone down the hall. "Hello, dad? Yeah, it's me. It's about Buffy..."

………………………

I just thought of something; Why didn't Logan hear the baby heartbeats? Uhm… well, just pretend he missed it or something. …Buffy's heartbeat is the slower one. He would have to be pretty close to her or concentrating pretty hard to hear them. Does that clear that Q up?


	3. White Waking Memory

X Woman Chapter Three

……

Buffy lay on a hard bed, when she realized why she was so aware. 'HOSPITAL!' Her mind screamed.

She hated hospitals. It was probably the one phobia that Buffy had that stood within normal border phobias. It was somewhat normal, although most people would think that she took it way too far. Then again, she entered a hospital by her cousins' sides, and later watched as a monster called a Der Kindestood sucked the life out of her fellow playmate. Of course, it she didn't remember that until she saw the monster for himself again.

She had blocked it out when none of the grown ups believed her. Scott, her cousin and other best friend at the time, didn't even really believe her.

Buffy didn't even bother wondering if that was why she hated them so much. There were a lot of reasons she could simply think of off the top of her head, starting that hospitals are bad, and that was that.

Plus, her mind was too busy screaming at her body to get up, and run to the nearest non- hospital place she could find.

She looked down at her clothes, finding that she at least wasn't in a hospital robe. Those things were another thing she hated about them. The blue and white paper dress stuck to skin and made noise whenever someone shuffled around. They were annoying and uncomfortable. She3 couldn't see why they just couldn't stay in normal clothes or put a pair of PJs on. Even those white shirts and pants that surgeons used were more comfortable.

She took a slow look around her surroundings, having to screw her face up at the still-blinding light. She had to squint, and her slayer senses just made it worse.

'This doesn't look totally like a hospital.' She thought to herself. 'Why am I here?' She thought to herself again. 'Where is he- he should be here shouldn't he? Where's Angel-' and then it came to her.

She muffled a whimper and closed her eyes, cradling her knees against her chest as she remembered. "Oh God..." She said aloud, and to herself. Her eyelids screwed themselves shut at the memories and she tried not to let them replay in her head as they did over and over again. She could practically hear the sickening sound the sword made as it pushed into him like warm butter. Se tried to settle her breathing back down.

Buffy surprised herself. Tears dripped down her face as the memory played through her head like it had been doing since that night, like an ongoing movie, torturing her over and over again. She didn't think she had any tears left.

His eyes, showing confusion that she knew would have betrayal in them if she was ever to see him again passed in front of her mind and she whimpered again right before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp again, falling back into the position that her limbs were in before she awoke.


	4. To Wake Up and Pun

**X Woman Chapter Four**

Sunnydale, California 2 days after the last chapter  


……………………………

It had been three months since Buffy's birthday; 3 horrible months since Angelus was let lose and everyone seemed to sink into themselves with the weight of the world like a solid weight on their shoulders gaining more pound by the day. Buffy had been missing for weeks and everyone was worried.

Sometimes, Giles wanted to curse Buffy for leaving and abandoning them to the struggles on the hellmouth, but that was when he was mad and stressed, which seemed to be a lot of the time now. He knew that, If she had really resorted to running away, she was in a lot more stress then any of them had witnessed. Sometimes, he just wanted to scold her and slam the door shut in her face for leaving him alone to pick up the pieces. He just knew she had left to die.

But there were times when he resisted temptations. When looked at his beloved Jenny, who was resurrected by her gypsy clan, he couldn't help but feel warmth inside of him. He was told that it wasn't her time to die, and that the PTBs expected something of her in the future, something she needed to do.

Those are the times when he straightens up, and knows not to curse Buffy, but to curse her birthday and her bad luck. But he keeps himself busy.

He worries over his slayer, his almost-daughter, his charge. Since she ran away, no one was getting much sleep, too busy worrying about her and trying not to think of the multiple ways she could have been eviscerated even off of the hellmouth.

He couldn't help but think that she was off dying in some gutter somewhere, and that it was his fault; that he could help her and should be by her side, holding her up as she did him when he first lost Jenny. She was there for him even when a monster wearing her lover's face was chasing and taunting her, preparing to kill her.

Giles couldn't help thing that he needed to look harder and longer for her and that she was gone and never coming back.

But he shut off those thoughts to make sure that there were no apocalypses to face, or demons to slay. But he couldn't help but think of her, and what had happened to make her run away. The others, Buffy's scoobies or slayerettes were apparently having just as much trouble coping with her disappearance.

It's not like anyone knew anything anyway. It was obvious that Acathla lay dormant. But no one knew if it was temporarily opened and if she sent Angelus to hell; or if Willow did in fact restore his soul, and they ran off to be alone.

Somehow, he highly doubted the second option. The first one seemed more life-like, as if it may have happened.

So Giles searched books looking for references of things to come, or looking around the country for his daughter-at-heart. Jenny, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Xander were backing him and keeping him up as much as possible along the way. He couldn't help but worry.

But every time he came back empty handed, they all lost a little hope of finding her. Mrs. Summers seemed to just make it worse every time she came by and asked them on his progress. Sometimes, the woman could be a menace.

……………

**Xavier Institute  
**  
Buffy lay in her bed, in the room they had given her. She wasn't feeling well. Hell. She wasn't feeling. She was just enveloped in a numb feeling that somehow hurt in a way that was torturous, but at the same time wasn't because it wasn't really feeling. It was an absence of feeling.

When she had seen Scott, she hadn't recognized him. But he sat there and talked to her silently, her still form just lay there on the bed for a while as he droned on, and eventually she could see past shadows and bad memories to the person she had once known as a dearest friend next to Celia, their CeeCee.

When she had pointed her eyes at him her mind had concentrated at him, and finally saw him. She wondered what the freaky glasses on his face were for in a brief moment as her old self, before trying to make out his words when the numbness/pain returned.

She couldn't understand what he was saying. She had heard a sound like a throbbing; it was giving her a headache. But she didn't know because she couldn't feel it. She only felt dizzy, a sensation that just seemed to throw her back into the nightmares, uncontrolled like when a person is on a boat moving across an ocean.

A bit later, the professor came in the medical lab only to find Buffy awake but not really aware. He called for Jean and asked if she would help him try to penetrate her mental shields. He had never seen anything so strong, so able, so constructed. He didn't see much of a need for it usually. Had Ms. Summers come across mind readers before?

When she had agreed and gotten ready, Buffy was still just trying not to feel dizzy. She couldn't think straight. Everything was jumbled. But even if she could manage to sort anything out, it was too hazy inside her consciousness to really think anything through.

When the professor and Jean were ready, they stood over her, and held hands, letting their power flow through her. For the first few moments, they were fine, but then they hit the heart. A bubble-like forcefield of power stood there and threw them back when they came in contact with the mental shield.

Their eyes flew open and Jean gasped as they were both forced out of concentration with the feeling of a harsh shove to push them out of Buffy's mind. The professor knew more about this then her, but he was still flabbergasted. They allowed themselves to continue moving into her and through her, but the pain continued, and increased. Eventually, they had to break contact. Jean was looking exhausted and horrified, but the professor looked puzzled. He didn't look as bad, but they were both wiped. And everyone in the room (professor, Scott, Storm, Jean) except for Buffy of course, knew it.

The professor sighed. "I think we've been wrong about going into her like this. I'll just go into her mind instead, and not try to flow through her."

Before he could, Storm stopped him. "Do you think that's a very good idea though professor?" she asked.

He thought about it a moment and said, "Storm, I don't know. If you could feel the pain radiating off of her, you'd know what I mean." He shivered unconsciously at the sharp memory. He could still feel the waves coming off of her.

Jean unconsciously nodded her head at his assessment. "But I have no idea. And I'll never know if I don't try." He finished.

She sighed, knowing she could never find another way to change his mind. She stood behind his chair to watch, while Jean and Scott were on the other side.

The professor breathed in and out to calm his nerves and rested his hand on her head. Physical contact was not required, but it helped. He felt his power flow through himself, and into the girl's mind, instead of just over her.

………………………

**Buffy's mind  
**  
She sat huddled in the corner of an unnatural darkness. She looked as if she didn't care, but the pain melded onto her skin let him know otherwise. There was a blending of three rooms; One looked like a library, A dead girl lay in the floor, never having gotten up from the fall. Her throat was slit. Blood was seeping around her and a puddle was eerily sinking around her.

In the same room, but away from the Jamaican girl, he noticed a redhead lay under a stack of books, and a dark haired boy lay on the other side of the table, with a head wound bleeding steadily but not too heavily.

Near a cage, lay a boy who had also been hit over the head. He wasn't bleeding too badly but the wound would need to be looked at. He was out cold. It might have been a concussion, but the professor couldn't really tell.

In a second room was a staircase. It ended before the third stair could start; and on the bed lay a woman, dead. Her neck was broken, a professional kill used for a passionate murder. He had no way of knowing that it was a meaningful kill; the murderer was very passionate about what it was he was doing. She was a manikin, posed for a duty. Her's was to break the heart of a man that Buffy was fond of, in a fatherly way. It had been a staged body. He saw an elderly man staring at it. He looked grief stricken, shocked, and angry.

In the third room, was a stone statue of a demon? Near it, was a garden, with two people on the patio, fighting. He saw the first one, a man, a vampire actually. He was a little taken aback. He didn't know such things existed, and he had pretty much doubted t until the thought ran around in her mind and into him simply. He tried not to think about and decided to wonder on it when he had the time.

He heard a voice, and movement. "What's left? No friends. No watcher. No hope. Take it all away, and what's left?"

There was the metallic sound that he knew was the weapon sliding straight through the air. The wielder knew what he was doing. Then there was a clap sound as the second person caught the edge, stopping the blade from going any further. "Me."

There were then sounds of a brawl starting and eventually swords clashing. He didn't see the rest of that scene, because it changed, almost fading into the scene he did come across.

A figure kneeled, angry. The blonde stood up, ready to behead him and defend herself, when a force went through the two of them, and she dropped the sword. "Angel?" she asked, not sure she should believe. The man's eyes glowed and he was replaced in all but body. Even his manner was different to that of the one the blonde girl was battling against before.

Professor X saw the rest of that scene, including where she lay limp on the ground, seizuring by the force of the powerful closing, and heartbreak. He watched as she twitched, and screamed a sound so bizarre, he hopped he would never hear it again. He knew that it was blocked out by the rest of the world. Everyone else had forgotten that moment when her soul broke. And the ancient cry of the soul mate's parting. Even the professor forgot it when he saw her in the corner, crying her eyes out, trying to stay away from toe horrible scenes.

"Ms. Summers?" Professor X asked politely. There was no answer. "Buffy?" He tried again.

Her gaze shot up, and she saw him. She looked around, confused, unable to really contemplate anything. She hadn't had anyone else in her dreams lately. She only had the reoccurring one with Angel on the beach, looking out at the waves.

"How did you get here?" she managed to ask, as he slowly wheeled towards her. She looked around again, confused. Who was he? What was she doing in her nightmares? Was Angel coming?

He looked at her, smiling nicely. "I am Professor Xavier, and I am here to try and get you to wake up. You're in some kind of vegetated state, and we're not sure why. Scott is here, your cousin. You could talk to him if you wanted."

"Scott?" She asked dumbfounded. She hadn't seen him in almost three years. She did miss him sometimes, when Xander and the others failed to understand or give a shoulder.

He nodded. Ms. Summers, you do realize that this is your mind that you're in right?" He asked, uncertain if she did or not. She was kind of out of it, event though it was her mind.

She looked round. "Yeah. My mind has always been a little bit hell-ish." She gave a bitter snorting laugh and stared straight ahead again, no longer focusing on the professor. She was snapped out of them when he spoke again.

"Buffy- I can call you Buffy right?" He continued when she nodded, giving her uncaring approval. "You're trapped in your mind right now. We can't reach you in your body."

She thought about it for a minute. 'Why not, can't hurt any worse.' "Got a way? My head hurts."

He nodded, "As long as you'll come willingly."

Buffy shrugged and let a little humor show through. "Be me up-to Scotty." She laughed humorously but still didn't really care.

They both managed to give a quick smile at that bit of pop-culture humor, though.

He nodded, and the next thing she knew, she was blinking at the too-bright ceiling. "Anybody get the name of that vampire?" She asked weekly. She winced and rubbed her eyes at the white light surrounding her.

"Vampire?" Scott asked.

She just stared at him. "You're into this –this mutant genes thing, and you don't even know about vampires... demons... and the bogedy-boos in the world?" 'Wow, guess Sunnydale isn't the only capital of denial.' She thought to herself.

He just looked at her curiously. "So those things exist?" He asked, a bit on edge. She nodded. But he wasn't sure if he was going to accept that yet. Jean and Storm had left for a few moments, and weren't aware of the conversation they were having. They still lived in the innocent world of humans, canine, and spiritual help.

Buffy took a look around and moaned at where she was. "Can I pleeeeeease get-outta-here?" She whined. Scott gave a small chuckle and mentally groaned at the thought of keeping her here. She said it playfully, but at the look of her act, he knew she was anxious to escape and do something else.

Scott looked at the professor for permission. The professor looked slightly amused and mentally chuckled. He looked at the two girls that walked in before replying. "Why don't you get Storm and Jean to finish your tests and then you can go to your room." Buffy didn't question about her room, she didn't question a lot of things. It was just like her to get involved in the supernatural with out even being aware.

She groaned again at the word 'tests' but shrugged and jumped up. "Tests now-need to leave." She was standing upright, confusing the two older girls. She shrugged, knowing they were curious as to her sudden amount of power, since she was malnourished, she didn't really care. She had energy to burn and the only thing she was looking to doing is getting away from the hospital room, even if it wasn't in an actual red cross building.

When Jean got to her, she told her "You need to eat something." Buffy shrugged and looked at the soup Storm was carrying.

Buffy saw the table off to her right, and wheeled it over next to the bed. She patted the top, making sure it was sturdy, and Aurora put the bowl and spoon down on it. Buffy sat down and slipped at it slowly. She didn't feel hungry. But hey, free food.

"So, how long have I been here?" she asked, nicely, making small talk after a few minutees of silence.

"A couple of days. You were pretty out of it. The morning after we brought you in, your heart stopped, so we took you in and resuscitated you.

Buffy's few sips stopped as she heard this, and she spit a little out, bringing everyone's attention back to her directly.

"So... did I die?" she asked. She wasn't afraid of dying, but she waited for it.

For a moment there, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she might as well. She would be the first known slayer to die, and be brought back, twice. She shrugged and regained sipping. After a moment, she looked up, still sipping.

Jean answered. "Yeah actually, you flat-lined... Four times." Buffy stopped eating her chicken noodle soup for a moment, again.

Everyone looked a little curious, confused, and startled when she burst out laughing. After a moment, she stopped laughing and went to her soup, saying she was sorry by smiling nicely and looking at them for more information.

"Ms. Summers...-"

"-Buffy" she corrected.

"Buffy. You have an extraordinary gene pool, and your molecular make-up is, unnatural." Storm said.

Buffy didn't look fazed. 'Nothing new here.' She thought. And then she saw Storm's face. "What is it? You guys... uh, girls are being all avoidy."

There was a pause while they waited for Scott to tell her the news. It was his job, seeing as how he was a some-what close relative.

When he did, a few minutes had passed. "You're pregnant." He blurted out.

Buffy choked on her soup. When she swallowed her soup, she squeaked out "What!"

He said it again, and all she could think was, 'At least I get a part of him to keep.' If it wasn't for her unnatural wall around her mind, then the professor would have heard everything about her 17th birthday zip through her mind. She was shocked. 'Uhm. How?' She thought dumbly. Her face was blank.

And as she took all this in, she shrugged and finished her soup. She wasn't any fuller, but she wasn't hungry either. She felt empty, even as the news hit her.

When she finished her soup, Scott and the professor left, and Jean and Storm finished their tests, and made small talk. Buffy was careful not to let anything supernatural to personal, or odd come out. All she wanted to do was take a walk or something and get out of the medical areas…


	5. A Punching Bag and a Letter to Hell

**X Woman Chapter Five**

………………………………

**Xavier Institute Next Day  
**  
Buffy was busy getting used to this place any better. She continued training, and was sure no one watched her. She wanted to be alone in her thoughts. She was aware that, in the school of mutants, the bald professor guy in the chair was the strongest mutant in the immediate area. She calculated it in her mind, a natural reaction for her. The reminder that she hadn't even cared what she did away from Sunnydale except kill evil until she died swept through her mind like a leaf in the wind. But she pushed it away.

Honestly, she didn't feel like she should be aloud to live, didn't believe she even really wanted to keep going. But it wasn't just her own life on the line. Now, she had someone inside of her, someone to protect. Her baby growing inside of her was another connection to Angel, her beloved that she had condemned to hell for the world, undeserving in itself as far as she was concerned.

Oh, yeah, there were plenty of innocent people in the world. But they didn't know about the world, what it really was. The older they got, the more aware and farther in denial they sank, which just turned them into little minions of a group of people made up of most the population just went on day-to-day like drones. They cared about themselves and nothing else.

But she didn't voice these thoughts or opinions. She didn't keep her mind on them either. As she sank her hand into the red bag hanging from the wall by a large chain empowered by a metal column going through it, she remembered, for a moment, what it was like to be queen of a school, Hemery for her for a while, Sunnydale High for Cordelia Chase for a while.

Buffy's mind flashed back unconsciously to the time when she acted as the dumb blonde who only cared for guys wearing Armani and Prada shoes that hopefully didn't cause her to look to condescending. Buffy never showed how smart she was, on a genius level in fact. She never allowed her brain to slip into her grades because she couldn't stand the pointlessness of it, especially since she was Called. What did she have to look forward to in life, now that Angel was gone, except holding on so the next girl to be Called wouldn't be for a while. And now she was going to have a baby.

The afternoon was nice, not too hot, just a little cool air with a warm breeze blowing overhead, which she stopped to feel when she could because this was very irregular for New York. No rain was on the horizon, and the sun was in the middle of the sky, bright, declaring it mid-afternoon.

She had talked with the professor about classes; and she had agreed to take them. She didn't exactly like them, but she wanted to at least finish her classes and someday graduate. It would at least make her mom happy, if she ever found out. Plus, she needed something to do. And they were free. Who was she to pass up free stuff?

She wasn't going to start till tomorrow, which was a Monday, but now she just wanted to train. She couldn't believe she was pregnant! How? Vampires can't make babies remember! She had been told and it was just a fact. Plain and Simple!

And now, maybe it wasn't. She huffed and started hitting the punching bag. She watched her strength though; she didn't want to hit it off of the chain in the wall.

But she knew it was true. Buffy was three months pregnant with Angel's, her Angel's, child. She could feel the change in her system, the blood flowing differently now. It had gone ignored when Angelus was stalking her because she could put it all up to stress.

A memory hit her of training with Giles, and knocking him down with a staff. He had wattled off, claiming he was tired for the day. She smiled at that. Then she frowned and threw it out of her mind. She didn't want to think about the past. 'Cause that's what it is-was. The past. Already passed. Done with, can't go back.

She shut her mind off of her thoughts again, and went back to training. She almost forgot about her strength, and started pulling her punches again, not wanting to be found out or identified as weird, no matter where she was.

'Wow, that straight working must have really been an upper for the slayer in me.' She punned to herself. Her muscles felt slightly more controlled then before, and she was stronger. She weighed less, and knew she needed to start eating a lot more. Muscle mass is heavier then fat, so she should be heavier as she trained and ate more. 'Great. I have to get fat. Bet Cordy would just love that.' At the thought of Cordy, she spewed sarcasm. 'I guess Cordy will never have children.' At the though of her stomach, she smiled slightly but fondly for a second.

She was pregnant.

It hadn't fully sunk in yet, and she doubted it would until she went into labor. The clues had been there for a while, but she wasn't fully registering that, in 6 more months, she would have a mini person to stare out, one she already felt unquestioned love for.

For an hour, she trained with the punching bag in front of her to take the blows she handed out. When she got bored of using brute strength, she decided to go for balance. She went to the beam on the other side of the room.

Buffy went into the trance that Giles had taught her, and did her made-up routine on the beam. She repeated it a couple more timed, going more for form and routine then awareness.

She was so into what she was doing that she never saw Professor Xavier wheel into the room. He watched her for a while, curious. She was really good, and handled herself like she was a leaf. She had magnificent form, and moved with a grace he had never seen. He left before she finished, going make sure everyone was prepared for teaching and studies tomorrow.

Buffy never saw him come in or leave. She was putting all of her attention to the beam and her fluid movements in silence. She barely made a sound when she moved, except for an occasional swoosh from her smoothe, sleek movement. She hadn't eaten all that much since killing her lover for the good of man kind, and all that rubbish. But her body seemed to be making up for it fine. Her slayer power rooted out the nutrients out of anything it could, and the energy she had came more from that then food.

…………………

**That Night  
**  
Buffy was dreaming, and she knew it. She dreamt this dream a lot. It kept her sane. It made her a little insane at the end too. But she kept those thoughts away. This was the time when she could enjoy herself, if only for a little while.

_She was on the beach, standing with her toes in the sand, her dress swaying in the breeze. She watched the ocean; it hit the beach with a thud that didn't reach her ears. She could feel him coming. But she didn't turn around. She just watched the water and the few birds still playing on the water, or fishing._

And then he was there. He slowly came to her hand put his arms around her. He laid his hands on her stomach, almost protectively. She laid hers on his, as if to keep him there. But this dream was different. It started the same, but it was different, and she just masked in his presence, and drank up the feel of him in the sun. With him there, she could actually feel the heat coming from the closest star to Earth.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"If I was blind, I would see you." He replied evenly.

But he didn't say his famous last words that made her dread coming back to her dreams. It changed. You're not alone, you know."

She waited a moment before she said anything. "Yeah, but I can't go back. Not now. And now, you're gone to."

"I'll never be gone. I'll always be here." There was a silence as she let herself be pulled into his chest, the cold skin not bothering her like it would any other human being. "They're special you know." He said.

"They?" she asked. He patted her belly in confirmation. She let out a small giggle and he let off a small smile in reply.

They remained quiet and content for a while, just staring at the ocean.

"Don't worry about the slaying; you've got plenty of help."

"How? Most of the people at the institute aren't even aware of this type of supernatural stuff."

He sighed and kissed her neck, and then her shoulders. She sighed and smiled at the attention. "You'll see. And she will come to help you. The others are all coming to protect the hellmouth. Don't worry though; they won't get to do anything drastic without you." He grinned at that.

She smiled, but was still confused. "Cryptic much?" She said. He just looked at her as if to say 'Duh.'

After a while of silence she asked, "How?" He just looked at her before answering.

"The Powers That Be. They saw us a while ago and made me just the little bit human. Enough to do this." He patted her belly again.

She sighed into his lips as they met hers. When he released her lips, she snuggled back into him, and they sat down on the sand, where a blanket had suddenly appeared under them.

When she decided to ask her question, she wasn't surprised at the question. "So, these... PTBs gave you a bit of humanity why?" He just watched the waves with her for a while.

"They owe us. They owe us big time. I talked to them a while ago. A demon was sent to permanent the curse, but he was held back. Whistler intercepted it, but by then, it was too late. I had already lost it. And it had to be restored already to make it permanent."

A bittersweet smile crossed her face. She felt like she was gonna cry, but she held them back. This was a good time. Not one for tears.

"I think I should tell you now. I'm working my way out of there, don't worry. I'll be the first anything to make it out of hell. Well, not alive, but...you get my meaning. I'll still be me. I won't really know anything, but even the demon knows to reach out for you. I'll know about the kids." He rubbed her stomach in recognition.

She sighed and smiled. She loved when he did that. And she wasn't even showing yet.

"You won't you know. You won't show unless you wanna. It's your powers, the ones that the professor talked about."

"Yeah." She said, interested in what he was saying. "But none of us can figure it out yet. Do you have any idea?" she asked.

He shrugged and they just looked at one another for a while. He kissed her gently for a moment, before letting up. "You can use other's powers that you have come in contact with. There's a mutant by the name of Mystique around that can change any form at will. There's a mutant that can control metal. And watch the eyes. You never know when you'll start to show who you've touched. Scott's power will make me mad when I want to see your eyes. They're a beautiful green." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"They're only green for you." She replied seriously, before burying herself into him, lips locked onto his.

They sighed when they parted. "You should write to the others or something, let them know you're okay. They'll be worried and grieving if you wait any longer."

"Why" she asked confused.

He answered cryptically again. "The others will worry them. And, don't worry about it, Kendra's will come to you with friendship. Trust her; she needs to learn to trust as well."

Buffy still didn't get what he was meaning, but nodded in reply. She'd probably figure it out soon anyway.

She breathed in his scent, taking him in to memorize for the thousandth time in this dream. "I love you." She said out of the blue. She was smiling.

"I love you too." He kissed her lips passionately. "Forever, that's the whole point."

There was a pause. "You better hurry." He said. "You'll have to leave soon." He said. But he was gone just as she was; the ocean view on the golden sand and the birds in the sky vanishing as she opened her eyes, knowing what she would find. She sighed, but smiled. She put her face into the pillow deeply.

Buffy could still smell his scent on her, even though he was physically never on the bed. She loved it. And she always missed it. She had been joining Angel in her dreams for a while now. It was her only release from reality. It gave her a moment of what mattered. Love, peace. The true reality beyond the walls of the dimension they walked on.

She got up a while later, and took out some paper from her desk. She got a pencil out and wrote a small letter to the gang.

**Giles, Will, Xander, Oz, Cordy.**

**Hi gang. I'm fine, not dead, or insane, or oblivious to my duty. I'm still doing it, just not there right now. Don't worry; it's taken care of for a while. (Giles, you're gonna go insane when you hear how I pulled this one off! smirks) I am housed, and under constant care if needed. No I am not hurt. I am just finding something out about me. If you wanna reach me, I'll be under And Will, the place is protected so NO HACKING! I'll write later and say "Hey!" sometime. K?  
**

**-B **

**P.S. Giles, in LA at 1376 N WilkimShrire, there is a poorhouse place. Knock, and if someone asks who is there, then say who you are, and that Buffy sent you. There's this liquid portal thing there, but it closed behind us, so there were a lot of people left inside. I think they're probably all dead by now, time runs differently there. Do what you think is right, but don't go spending much time down there- ESPECIALY IF THERE IS A CHANCE YOU MIGHT GET STUCK! Well L8ter gang. And will you tell mom I love her?**

**-Your most favorite, bestest blonde slayer, hopefully,  
-B.**


	6. Hello Slayers and a Thank God Letter

**X Woman Chapter Six  
**

………………………………

**Xavier Institute  
**  
Buffy mailed the letter early in the morning before going to class.

As the day proceeded, she went through the regular courses of math, history, literature, and science. Then she went through the side course of art and another side course of psychology. She was interested in her side courses, but the others were droll, very boring; sleep-worthy really.

The problem was that she already knew just about all of this from school, even if she never showed others that she paid attention. And after getting at least the notes from her six classes, Buffy walked around for a while, and was finally getting used to the campus. Well not used to it; she just now knew her way around better. The slayer didn't need to study too much-she already remembered most of it.

She made friends with a girl named Rogue, her boyfriend who everyone called 'Iceman,' and another boy who many referred to as 'Night Crawler.' She knew they were names for their mutation, or whatever you want to call it. But she preferred her usual name of Buffy. Many questioned it, but she just scooted them off of the subject, pointing them back towards whatever they were talking about before.

At the end of her walk, Buffy went directly to her room to do her homework so she could mess around for the rest of the night. She planned on centering herself.

When she finished her work though, Professor X and Jean called her over to the sic bay to look for ways her mutation could have varied. Logan was down there also. She said 'Hi' and made small talk with him for a few minutes, while the others discussed her mutation. She learned that he was cool with her, and she was same with him. But she found only brotherly feelings for him, and it was the same for Wolverine. Not that he wasn't hot, and she was a girl, but in her own mind and thoughts, she was already taken.

She saw Scott before she went in, and they said their 'hellos.' When they went in, the four of them (Professor X, Scott, Buffy, Jean) had a long conversation over it. She told them about her being the slayer, and how now, there are two since she died a little over two years ago. They were shocked to learn that bit of information. That's when she told her that that was the reason for cracking up the other day.

When they were finished going through her blood work and stuff two hours later, it was decided that she would stay with them at the school/house until she was ready to go back. She told them of how she doubted it would be anytime soon. They were okay with that.

Scott gave them the news that his dad would be there in a day or two. Buffy had actually been okay to see him. She told Scott later how her mom had thrown her out just after learning of her destiny. Scott had sympathized, and joked with her about how they got the good dad now. Buffy always liked her Uncle Mike. But she just called him Uncle.

She had Giles for her dad-replacement now. The non-visits her dad sported out to her just strengthened the resentment she had for him. But Buffy knew, already seeing it before Angelus, that Giles treated her and the scoobies like a parent. The five of them, Oz included, treated him like the father all of them seemed to lack as well.

Angel was older, but in everyone else's, he was another teen. Buffy could kind of see the light he had for the watcher, as an equal, but still a parental person, a boss.

………………………

**Sunnydale  
**  
Giles and the others were still in shock, not ready to grieve.

Two days ago, two different slayers had turned up. They had just showed up together telling them that they had been assigned to guard against the hellmouth until 'She' arrived back. Neither of the girls were fully aware about who _she_ was, except that her past was here; she was like them but a little different, but they didn't tell the scoobies. They trusted Her, and that was that. The Council had come to 'claim them' but they just rolled their eyes and paid no attention to the Englishman, having been warned away by the brunette that naturally felt like an older sister.

All the two slayers said was that the other hellmouth was under guard (there was always only two, both being currently in America), and this was the one that needed to be guarded. But the scoobies were missing their Slayer, the core of their group. None of them wanted to think of her as dead.

None of them were ready to. They just weren't accepting it. Jenny, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia were all that was left, and no one was willing to face that fact.

At the end of the day, they decided to go home and try to get some sleep. They all left the library, all knowing that sleep was very likely not to come to them. They left in couples, and the two slayers made their way back to the motel room.

…………………………

**Four days later  
**  
Giles went to his mail box to get his daily mail, when he saw the letter. When he did, he just stood there for a second. Not sure what to do. He wasn't fully positive that he would wake up and still see Jenny's dead body laying in his bed, and Buffy falling to pieces over her lost lover. His hand twitched, wanting to pick the letter up and rip the paper open to search the words he expected to find in the familiar loopy handwriting of Buffy's that was on the envelope cover.

So he went inside, and checked the letter. And he smiled. It was dated the day after the two slayers arrived.

The others were there within ten minutes of his important call, and waiting impatiently to get Giles to read it. Ultimately, Jenny had to read it. Giles was jittery, and the others were way too anxious.

When she read the letter, everyone was momentarily calm. They all had their questions, but they kept in mind that this letter meant that Buffy was alive three days ago, and that she might still well be.

Giles went to his books, knowing he wouldn't find anything. Before, two were impossible to have. And now with three? It was 'Bloody Unlikely!' as Giles had said many times that day. But they should have all expected something like this, being with Buffy and all…

They were all just content that she was still alive, and that she may still be breathing and kicking. And hopefully fine and coming home. None of them really stayed long on the topic that Angel was her home, because they all were pretty sure he was gone.

Yet again, Xander felt guilt well up in him. But he never voiced his concern. He was afraid what he would say in his defense. He had always known he was shallow, but he came to his friends' rescue when it was called for. But when his selfishness came to hand, he couldn't take it. Xander himself didn't know why he lied. If he could, he would take it back.

………………………

**Xavier Institute  
**  
Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine, watched Buffy as she moved. He wasn't checking her out, but he got a primal sense off of her, like she would be able to kick him down without having to go behind him.

And as he watched carefully, he saw how she moved, but he couldn't picture why. It was as if she could move easily, but moving was the thing that was causing her trouble- like she would rather sit down somewhere for the rest of her natural life.

It was also extremely weird to him. Logan had watched and learned the human psyche by seeing it all, but after all of the years he could remember, she was different. But he knew that he had to keep her safe, like he knew to keep Rogue safe. Which was also freaking him out.

A small girl was making him protective, and guarded at the same time, not that Rogue was any different. But he had met the girl on a personal level when they were both learning about themselves, and they had bonded over their experiences, including the time when Magneto had taken her to Liberty Island.

He was aware that she was beautiful, but he wasn't really paying any attention to her beauty. He was watching her through the shaded eyes of a wolf-like animal, a predator. He had a bad feeling something was about to go down. And he didn't like that feeling one bit.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Engage and Destory With Fellow Predators

**X Woman**

**Chapter 7**

………………………………

**Xavier's Place  
**  
Buffy was walking around; it was almost dusk. She was outside watching the sun bend down, under the horizon. She was on guard, which was confusing her. Nothing had been wrong today; it had actually been a pretty normal day by her terms.

Buffy felt like something was coming, something she had been waiting for. She could sense a presence surrounding her that was familiar and eerie. It was bugging her. The feeling was very unsettling, but no one else seemed to notice.

When she saw the sun go down, she made her way back into the large mansion. She wasn't going to hunt no matter what her body insisted on.

One of the other students ordered three pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese half an hour ago. He was waiting outside the front door for the delivery guy.

When the truck finally pulled up in front of the house, a guy wearing a red shirt, and fading jean pants pulled up. The boy couldn't see how pale he looked, but he did see how hungry he was.

So he decided to joke about it. "Guess you're hungry. I'd offer you some pizza, but I got a bunch of hungry kids inside."

"That's okay; I got something else in mind for dinner." The boy that looked about 19 replied.

The mutant grinned, misplacing the meaning as the end to a joke. Then two other boys came running up behind and asked to be let in. The boy let them in, not knowing that they too were evil.

And, at every door around the house, a vampire or two asked to be let in to use the phone. And they were successful at that.

Buffy was walking with Rogue, Iceman, and another girl named Sara, that she had just met. Sara could slow things down around her for a few seconds. She was in control of her powers, as were many in the institute.

They were having a conversation on the different things prepared for dinner. Buffy had had a pot-roast dinner, and a bowl of soup. She always liked soup, it calmed your nerves.

She saw Logan over near the far wall. He was just standing there. He was probably waiting for Scott or something. She didn't know exactly though. So she ignored him. But Buffy couldn't help but think that he was probing her with his animalistic senses.

But her own senses went haywire. She could suddenly feel every one of them in the room. She could even pick out a few, like her friends and Logan.

But not all of them were human, and they were coming towards her from different angles.

She found the first one coming towards her from Wolverine's direction. She didn't hesitate, but stalked off towards him. Her body was over protective and running on the feral instinct of possessiveness for the group around her, and protectiveness for her womb that didn't even register to her.

Rogue and Bobby had stopped to watch her. They weren't aware why she had stopped. Wolverine didn't have a clear answer either. As she slinked over to the hallway with a grace befitting the wind, she was silent. Wolverine raised an eyebrow in his curiosity of why the girl was basically stalking prey.

Then, he too smelled it. It was death. And strange, something that he had never remembered smelling despite his many years. So, why did he smell it? He turned around to see a rather pale boy stalking quietly behind him, towards the opposite wall.

_'If they're not careful, then they'll run into each other.'_ He thought, thinking of the stranger and Buffy, who were now walking to the same spot, which just happened to be where he was standing.

Then he saw Buffy. She looked ready for a battle. He wisely stepped back, but still closer to the slayer. It was an animal sensing an alpha, a queen, of their pack. It was a move of a lower predator playing the subjective role, something that the wolf in Logan had never done before. He didn't realize what he did, but it was like a flip of a switch.

That's when it happened.

He saw her put her hand on a well hidden piece of wood in her baggy pants. Again, he was confused. And then they turned the corner the corner at the same time, and stopped. But they weren't bumping into each other. She had the piece of wood in his chest. He was a little shocked, and for a moment, no thoughts flew through his head. The blonde girl he was starting to be protective over had just stuck something into someone else's heart. And there was no way it wasn't intentional. There was no way that any person would like with a wooden ?stake? in their heart.

All hell broke loose. 12 vampires ran into the room, surrounding the mutants. Everyone gathered into the middle of the room on instinct. Most were confused. Wolverine was still a bit taken aback, not aware of what was really going on. He couldn't think clearly-his senses were overweighed with the 'younger pup' mode compared to the girl that just killed a person.

Only Buffy knew what was going on. Someone had found her, and wanted to take her down. She doubted they would even know about her baby.

So she attacked, and Wolverine's claws extended. He watched her back. Within a moment, she had three down, and two were toppling over her. They were under her stake a few moments later. Some of the others got the point as she screamed "Vampires!" And they started holding them back, and making sure no one was hurt.

Despite the great confusion and overwhelming disbelief, they worked together. Five more vampires came in to replace those she had staked, and she took them down, one by one.

A few more came in when she got some of the others. She was beginning to feel exhausted when she saw her; A brunette ran into the house through the door with two stakes at the ready. She wasn't nearly as good as Buffy, but she wasn't bad. She needed to work on her technique though. Her's was blow here, blow there and eventually they got dusted.

Buffy didn't question it. She had lived on the hellmouth to long, even if she wasn't there right now to wonder what was going on. She would interrogate after the battle, if she lived through it, and after a nice rest. Her body was already calculating the enemies and the intruder, who her senses indicated was a sister, a comrade in arms.

She was suddenly hit from behind into a wall, and no one seemed to notice her for a while, even though it was simply a seconds time, everyone was busy. She had been knocked out.

A minute or two later, when she had come to, she was exactly where she had fallen. Buffy quickly headed to the nearest vampire around her. Quickly, she staked it. And another was dust soon after. The girl, who she immediately recognized as her slayer sister, was still battling a few that were left. She could tell that the younger slayer was tiring, so she went to giver the girl a hand.

Wolverine finished off his three by decapitating them all with his claws. He went to another one and did the same. He made sure no one was seriously hurt, and went to get the professor.

By this time, the two slayers had finished off theirs', and were leaning against each other. All they wanted was rest. Buffy lead her up the stairs, into her room, and over to the bed. They lay beside each other, both taking up half off the bed. As soon as they hit the pillow, they were out, and into the _Dreaming…_


	8. After The Battle

**Notes:**

Oz has been a werewolf since before 'Innocence,' so all of the scoobies are aware of his '_condition'_.

………………………………

**X Woman **

**Chapter 8**

**After The Attack**

…………………

**Sunnydale, California. **

**Same day as Chapter 7.**

The two slayers in Sunnydale were supporting a broken arm each. Every one else suffered various wounds, and Giles had received yet another concussion. There were three different first aid kits out that had come in handy time and time again. Jenny was trying to give Xander stitches while Willow and Oz got the splints and antibiotics to bandage the two slayers properly.

Cordy had a small cloth bandage, preferred over a band aid, on the left side of her eyebrow from a cut she had taken from a vampire with a knife. Xander had pulled her back in perfect timing. If he hadn't been there to help her, she would very well be in the coroner's office the morning after.

Oz was limping, but he was prepared not to let it show. His healing abilities that he got from his primal side where the wolf lay would allow him to be okay in less than a week. He sprained his ankle when two vamps surrounded him and Willow. He had involuntarily growled, surprising the vamps. Oz had used the surprise to launch himself and Willow out of harms way, but it also called for a sharp turn backwards. His foot, being on the ground, didn't take it to well. But he could take it.

Willow had a few cuts on her arm from when a girl she briefly recognized from her junior high history class had grabbed her arm. She was sporting bruises that looked significantly like fingerprints at two placed that made it uncomfortable to bend her right arm too much. She was lucky that her boyfriend had been there to fight the vampire off of her arm.

The slayers had both been too busy with their own battles to come to the rescue, and the redhead found herself being save by Cordy when she hit the vampire over the head with the book that had scratched her when it went flying. It had hit Giles and he was currently lying unconscious in a chair.

Miss Calendar was busy keeping them away from her computer, which they had been downloading a new language into a section for Willow, herself and Giles to co-exist with when one of the slayers had managed to hurriedly dust both vamps at her back and had gone to help the scoobies. She had gotten a lucky punch in but it was returned. She'd probably have her bloody lip healed by the next morning.

The second slayer hadn't been so lucky. She was stabbed in the leg, which was better then the gut where the vamp was aiming originally she guessed, and would have a few days off before she would be healed enough to go back out on patrol. But she was already thinking of how much Bronzing she could get through before she got caught.

All in all, things weren't as bad as they could possibly be on the mouth of hell. Word had gotten out, as it often did, that there were newbies watching over the hellmouth, and vamps were flocking looking for fresh meat and a chance at a slayer. Apparently, Buffy had racked up a good few brownie points in the demon world for being fair to the casual demon just looking to live and not harm anyone, and quickly and sufficiently kill the bad guys looking for a human sacrifice.

Giles found himself aching for the company of his daughter (fore that's what she was in al intents and purposes) because at least she was someone who could explain. The two slayers who he was growing rather fond of seemed to only know that they were sent here, and despite their rebellion of all elders and parental-like figures, they didn't seem to question it.

Giles and Jenny spent plenty of time together just talking and reacquainting themselves with one another. Both confirmed their suspicions in private, and then to one another; they were in love, and knowing the world they lived in, they decided on a course of action. Now it was time to decide.

Willow and Oz were progressing nicely in the relationship department. Both felt somehow calm in their developing feelings, knowing the panicking would come later.

Xander and Cordy were on odd couple, but it seemed to work out for them between the daily snipping battles of speaking, and then the snogging in the broom closets somehow littering the campus.

Giles was just thankful that they hadn't done anything to serious in the library, he hoped. Oh well, and he through that out of his mind, not willing to find any 'What ifs'.

Joyce Summers still made her rounds to the library or even to Giles home to ask for word on her daughter. She seemed upset about something but Rupert just couldn't bring out the emotions to care so much for her. He knew she was hurting as much as he, fore he was more the father then the sperm donor that Buffy had called "daddy" for most of her life.

At the end of the third day, he sat in his office with a large book in front of him, and he dreaded what he was getting out of it. The book made it quite hard to understand, and he feared he was only getting some parts of it translated accurately. At the infamous "Oh, Dear Lord" that made its way through the library pointedly brought the attention of the others to him, and if not for the untimely and annoying visit of the _Nazi troll_ they all hated with a vengeance, like a blister on the bottom of your foot.

…………………

Buffy and Faith slept soundly, like the dead. But their dreams were another matter entirely because they met in the Dreaming. They talked for a while before just finally going off into oblivion.

Faith had apparently been looking for her for a few days now after her watcher was killed by some ancient vamp called Kakistos. She had run herself ragged, looking for companionship because of "_these stupid dreams_!"

Although her bed wasn't overly large, Buffy and Faith found themselves oddly comforted by the other's presence. The blonde slayer tried not to think about the bond she already felt growing; it was similar to the bond she had had at one time with Kendra. She banished all thoughts of her dead sister slayer and concentrated on trying to get out of bed. Her head hurt badly from the fight the night before.

And if she knew her cousin, and she still felt that she knew Scott, he would want an explanation. She rubbed her temples. So would Xavier now that she thought about it.

After rousing Faith, who she found was almost as extremely fond of some good sleep as she was; she showered and dressed, followed by Faith who just snorted her answer as she sleepily changed. Buffy tried not to think of how the younger girl must have been exhausted.

They left the room through the door at the same time and just sleepily made their way to the kitchen, Buffy just motioning directions drowsily. When they got to the kitchen, they were barreled into by one of the students and various questions were shouted.

The slayers flinched, their heightened senses obscuring their vision slightly. They groaned and Buffy rubbed her temples while the brunette slayer pushed her ears closed. The noise hurt her ears but the sound waves also reverberated to them, shaking them. It was going to be a long day.

First they explained.

Then they made decisions and talked about Faith's own education.

Last, the slayers had to have a talk on how all of those vamps knew where she was and where to go.

…………………

TBC?

Okay, I wrote this a long time ago and I really do intend to continue. But my muse is not helping me lately and I'm afraid that this will only be continued on random whims. I know it's disappointing and I have honestly not just abandoned any of my stories; I'll get back to them when I find some good 'ole inspiration. I just can't bring myself to write much every time I try to do something on a fic.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
